Medical fluid conduit systems usually have a hose conduit, the hose portion on the end side of which is adhesively bonded to a hose adapter of a connection body. The connection body on the front end region thereof that is opposite the hose adapter has a connector piece for fastening a further fluid conduit component or fluid storage component. The connection body is surrounded by a securing sleeve which is provided with a female Luer lock thread so as to allow connection to a male Luer lock thread of the respective fluid conduit component or fluid storage component which is to be connected. On account of the hose portion being adhesively bonded to the connection body, both the hose material of the hose portion as well as the material of the connection body must have suitable physical and chemical properties in order for a stable adhesive connection to be guaranteed in conjunction with a respective adhesive.
It is desirable to achieve a connection device and a medical fluid conduit system of the type mentioned at the outset which guarantee simple handling and an improved application potential.